Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode 6
by Nightmaress1
Summary: I wont be writing everything that has already happened in the episode, only writing stuff that has changed. Mustang asks if Nightmaress would become a State Alchemist. What would she say? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, I own Nightmaress


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
Episode 6  
Ed, Al ad Major Armstrong went off to the train-station.

Later that morning, Roy Mustang entered Shannon's hospital room just as she was about to get up.  
"Hey I don't think you should be getting up, not after yesterday." the colonel spoke with concern  
"Well since I'm really bored I thought I should get up and walk around so my joints don't get stiff." Shannon said whilst trying to get up but fell back onto the bed because her legs felt weak.  
"Well that failed. I'll try again."  
Shannon tried again and this time successfully getting up.  
"That was harder than I thought. I remember you said something about a State Alchemist exam, what did the Furher say?" asked Shannon.  
"He wants to see you in action can you manage it?" asked Mustang.  
"Was Ed forced into becoming a State Alchemist because I don't think I should become one if it puts me in danger like that incident yesterday I think I would have to rethink my decision." said Shannon  
"Don't worry, the military will protect you. Plus, if you choose to become a State Alchemist you have access to information that no ordinary Alchemist is able to read." Mustang trying to persuade Shannon to saying yes.  
"When Ed and Al come back, I'll see what they think. In the meantime could you show me around this place, maybe it could light a spark and parts of my memory would come back." asked Shannon.  
"Sure the nurses washed your clothes." Roy said pointing at the bed side table where her clothes were sitting neatly folded.  
Mustang left the room while Shannon got dressed.  
"So what did she say?" asked Hawkeye who was standing outside the room waiting.  
"She'll think about it, but she would like a tour around East City and the Command Centre, would you like to tag along?" asked Mustang.  
"Yes sir." replied the lieutenant.

Not too long after, Shannon was dressed and ready for her tour.  
"Where to first?" asked Shannon.  
"The Command Centre, I'll introduce you to some of the officers." said Mustang.  
"Thanks." replied Shannon.  
"So first we have here is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, she is like my bodyguard."  
"Nice to meet you." Shannon said with a smile and held out her hand for Hawkeye to shake.  
The two shook hands and continued the tour and went to the Command Centre.  
"Here is Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, Heysman Breda, Vato Fallman and Kain Furey." said the Colonel pointing to each of the men as he said third names.  
"Pleased to meet you all, thanks for yesterday." Shannon said with a smile.  
"No, thank you, you did most of the work out there, we didn't really need to be there." said Maes Hughes.  
"But unfortunately he got away, we have list track of him." said Hawkeye  
"What! What'll happen if he finds me! He'll try to rip me to shreds, but off his legs, watch him suffer and then cut his head off!" said Shannon with an evil grin  
"You remind me of Fullmetal. Your short and evil." said Roy leaning his arm on Shannon's head.  
"Are you calling me a PIPSQUEAK?" yelled Shannon.  
"Oh come don't get all worked up we know what you're capable of so we now don't want to piss you off, right Roy?" said Havoc.

SHANNON's P.O.V  
Wow if Ed's treated like this all the time he must get angry. I'm probably the only one who understands what it's like to be around freakishly tall people

***  
Later during the day Ed Al and Armstrong met Dr Marcoh.  
Then soon after left to Resembool for maintenance. During the last 3 days they had to wait for Winry and her Grandma to re make Ed's arm and leg so he can then fix Al's armour

They soon return to the Eastern Command Centre to find Shannon waiting for the Elric's  
"Yay! Your back!" Shannon said with excitement.  
"It's great to see your better Shannon!" said Al.  
"Thanks for the other day. If you or the military weren't there I would be dead." Ed said with gratefulness  
"Mustang told me you were looking for the Philosophers Stone to restore your bodies." said Shannon.  
"This could put her in danger Mustang!" yelled Ed  
"Mustang also gave me an opportunity to become one of those State Alchemist and I waited to see you would say before I made a bad move." said Shannon.  
"What I don't think you should but the certification could help you find some of past." Ed said thinking of how bad it could be.  
"Hey Fullmetal, maybe Shannon could join you and Al on your quest, would that be ok?" asked Roy  
"Yeah sure that would be great!" Ed said with a smile.  
"Thank you. I never wanted to go alone. It would be difficult." said Shannon  
"Alright, you have to go to the Fuhrer and show him you're Alchemy and get your certification." said Roy getting out of his chair.  
Shannon, Ed, Al and Mustang left the office and found Furher Bradley not that far down the hall.

"Ah! So this is the newcomer you were talking about. I was just about to come and see for myself." said Bradley with a smile inspecting Shannon with the one eye he had.  
"Oh hello sir, I would like you to meet Shannon, age 13 name used when met was Nightmaress." said Mustang.  
"Nice to meet you, the Colonel here said something about a State Alchemist exam. I'm here to take it." Shannon replied  
"Great right this way, the other 3 can watch if they like and how are you Fullmetal?" asked the Furher  
"Good thank you Furher." replied Ed

The Führer lead the group into a large room and Bradley went and sat on chair. There were military officers lining the room.  
"Well go ahead, I heard you have a different type of Alchemy that the Colonel told me you said was called Shadow Alchemy, am I correct?" asked the Führer.

The others went and stood in the grand stands.

"Yes. I will now demonstrate." Shannon said whilst raisin her hands then clapping them together and purple sparks came flying.  
She waved her hands over the closest officer and he disappeared. Whilst screaming for help.  
Then she repeated, but this time on herself.

"Well that is impressive." said the Führer.  
Just after that was said, Shannon and the officer came back.  
"I shall now explain how this works, the Shadow world is where shadows live. If there is a good or pleasant aura in this world, the shadow world does the exact same and the world becomes bright. If there is an evil or bad aura or evil people in this world, the shadow world becomes gloomy ad a depressing sight. I can also kill people by their shadows. I just have to find out who the evil one is and go to the shadow world and destroy their shadow. The victim will slowly deteriorate and die." explained Shannon.  
"I see you have a sword strapped to your back, may you draw that sword for me to see?" asked the Führer.  
"Yes." said Shannon whilst drawing her sword.  
"This sword is diamond bladed, the handle is made out of gold and on the handle is a ruby, which represents blood and strength." said Shannon whilst wiping off some blood with her sleeve.

"Well I have to say, you pass with flying colours. I now call you Nightmaress as your State Alchemist code name." said the Führer with a smile.  
"Thank you sir." said Shannon.  
"Roy Mustang will give you missions and other quests." said the Führer.  
"Ah, sir?" interrupted Mustang, "Shannon would like to join the Elric's on their quest for the Philosophers stone, is that ok?"  
"Yes of course." said the Führer.

Everyone left the hall and back to Mustangs office.  
"THAT WAS MOST EXCELLENT WAY TO SHOW OFF YOUR ALCHEMY, YOUNG SHANNON!" said Armstrong whilst giving Shannon one of his huge 'man hugs'.  
"AAHH Yeah that's great, but can you let go! It's getting hard to breathe!" yelled Shannon.

When Armstrong finally let go, the group went back to Mustangs office and Shannon signed the papers.  
"I hear by state you, Nightmaress, the Shadow Alchemist." said Mustang  
Shannon and Mustang shook hands and gave her a State Alchemist pocket watch.  
"Come on Shannon, Major. We got to get to the Central Library. Let's get on the train!"  
said Ed eager to get going.

He grabbed Shannon's arm and dragged her out the door and Al and Armstrong followed out the door to the train station and caught the first train to Central.


End file.
